mundanefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Fallout IV)/History
Catherine |affiliation = Railroad New California Republic Brotherhood of Steel |base of operation = Commonwealth Wasteland Nevada Capital Wasteland |status = Active |identity = Known to other |citizenship = American |sexuality = |marital status = Single |occupation = NCR Ranger Railroad Agent |education = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |unusual features = |sacred gear = |origin = |universe = |placebirth = Vault 101 |creator = |first = Fallout IV: Commonwealth NCR }} History Early Life Birth Stark was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memoiral, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross). Stark and his father were allowed to enter the vault, even though many others had been rejected and left to die, under unknown circumstances.Vault 101: As seen with skeletons and signs in the vault door cell. Stark's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter the child from the outside world, and to keep up the pretense of the Vault-Tec Corporation's social experiment. Capital Wasteland Stark lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, but in 2277, two hundred years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. Stark, with the help of Amata, leaves the safety of the vault to look for James in the ruins of Washington, D.C. In order to find him, he'd traveled across the wasteland searching for clues. Along the way, he'd disarmed Megaton's atomic bomb and helped collect data for Moira Brown's Wasteland Survival Guide,Afterword: "I'm never getting another assistant like the Lone Wanderer." among many other activities or rumors thereof. Project Purity After James is found, Stark began to help in getting Prohect Purity back on track, but the reunion is cut short when the Enclave commander, Augustus Autumn, arrives demanding control of the project. James, unwilling to allow the project to fall into the hands of the Enclave, sacrifices himself by filling the control chamber with deadly amounts of radiation, hoping to kill Colonel Autumn and the other soldiers in the process. The colonel manages to survive, however. After fleeing from the Jefferson Memoiral, Stark takes refuge within the Citadel and enlists the help of the Brotherhood of Steel to retrieve a G.E.C.K. from Vault 87 for the restoration of Project Purity. After retrieving this G.E.C.K., Satark was captured by Colonel Autumn and taken to Raven Rock. There, John Henry Eden presented Stark with a canister of Modified FEV for insertion into Project Purity, which would poison any mutated creature drinking the purified water. Stark refused and escaped, sabotaging Raven Rock in the process. After finally stopping Colonel Autumn, Stark and Sentinel Lyons are faced with the dilemma of who would re-enter the radiation-flooded Memorial and activate the purifier. Stark enlisted himself to enter the chamber, getting high dose of raditation, but activated the Purifier After Project Purity Stark awakens two weeks later to face the consequences of his decision so far and joins the Brotherhood as a knight, in their mission to distribute the newly-purified water and to hunt the Enclave remnants. This hunt would eventually put him in control of an orbital strike, using it to destroy the Enclave mobile base crawler. During or after the events of Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer travels to various places such as The Pitt, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta, and participates in a simulation of the Anchorage Reclamation. Legacy By 2297, Stark had disappeared from the Capital Wasteland, and his fate was unknown to the Capital. Most citizens of the wasteland had a story about the Wanderer, and many of their actions had gone down as local legend. History had even forgotten their gender. Much of the documentation of their actions had, however, become flawed and were riddled with conflicting reports. On the 10th of September, Moira Brown began work on a biography of the Lone Wanderer.Afterword References